Why is it always our sparkmates?
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Prequel to my one-shot 'A week in the life of Galvy'. How both Cyclonus and Optimus received their injuries. Both Megatron and Galvatron wonder why it is always their sparkmate's that receive the most serious injuries. Rated T because I'm not sure whether it fits under K so T is the safe bet. No language. Cyc/Magnus/Galvy Megs/Oppy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a prequel to my one-shot 'A week in the life of Galvy', it's about how Optimus and Cyclonus received their injuries. No real warnings for this fic!**

**I own nothing though! How I wish I did! Silverbell and Maximum belong to Speedstreek360!**

**Please review but no flames!**

* * *

Megatron jumped out of the way as an Insecticon tried slash his chassis open, growling he kicked the large bot away from him. Turning around Megatron froze as soon as he saw a larger Insecticon standing behind him, just as the creature was about to rip his head off of his shoulders the Insection's head exploded. The body dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap, Cyclonus walked over the body his gun still smoking.

"You're welcome" he stated looking around at their comrades, spotting his own sparkmates Cyclonus watched them. Ultra Magnus was taking on three Insecticons at once while Galvatron was giving him cover. "Where's Prime?" he asked looking at Megatron

"I wish I knew" was the reply from the silver mech "I'm going to help Bumblebee before he gets his head bitten off, if you see that idiot mate of mine don't let him die!" the last part was shouted over Megatron's shoulder as he ran off to help the small yellow mech. Shaking his head Cyclonus looked around to see what he could do to help, he went straight over to Ratchet. The medic was attempting to get an Insecticon off of his back.

"Hey Ratch" Cyclonus said as he pulled the creature away from him, Ratchet spun around and blasted a hole through it's chassis.

"Thank you Cyclonus, I don't think I could have kept it away from my head for much longer" was the red and white mechs reply as he rubbed his neck

"It's nothing Ratchet, I think we may have to stick together though" looking around Ratchet noticed that they were being circled by more Insecticons. "If I give you cover from the air do you think you'll be able to handle some of them?" the purple mech asked

"I may be old but I can still put up a fight" was Ratchet's reply as he activated his own guns, the two mechs ran into battle Ratchet shooting the heads off of any Insecticon who got close to him. Cyclonus shot several of the creatures as they tried to catch Ratchet from behind, the purple seeker shouted out in pain as someone jumped on his back. Several sharp claws stuck into his back, the shout distracted Ratchet who spun around to see a large Insecticon was on Cyclonus' back. Before he could act however he too was grabbed by a couple of Insecticons who began throwing him around.

* * *

Feeling a stab of pain coming over their bond both Galvatron and Ultra Magnus searched the battlefield for their mate, Galvatron was the first to spot Cyclonus. The purple mech was struggling to stay in the air while trying to get the Insecticon off of him, he then spotted Ratchet who was struggling to stop the Insecticons from tearing him in two.

"There!" Galvatron shouted pointing at the two of them "I'll get Cyc you get Ratchet!" he shouted running towards their mate, Ultra Magnus ran towards the pile of Insecticons hoping that Ratchet was still alive beneath them all. The large blue and white mech began pulling the Insecticons off of Ratchet, he eventually managed to free Ratchet enough for him to fight off the last few.

"Thank you" Ratchet said taking the hand Magnus held out to him, the large mech quickly pulled him to his feet. Just as he got up they heard a cry of pain, turning around they saw Cyclonus unconscious on the ground lying on his front. Energon was beginning to collect around his helm, Galvatron was quick to tear the Insecticon to pieces. Ratchet immediately ran towards the injured mech, both Ultra Magnus and Galvatron knelt by his side. "Galvatron put your hand on the back of his head" immediately he did as told "Magnus help me turn him on his back, gently though"

Together both Ratchet and Magnus were able to turn him over onto his back, Galvatron gently supported his head as they moved him. All three mechs grimaced at the sight, a large gash on Cyclonus' head was leaking vast amounts of energon.

"I need to get him back to the Med Bay, Magnus you're going to have to carry him back quickly but gently. Support his head against your chassis and don't let it move" Doing as Ratchet said Ultra Magnus gently picked up his sparkmate, walking towards the ARK with Galvatron by his side.

* * *

Optimus Prime kicked an Insecticon away from him before dodging a large claw, grabbing the Insecticon's arm he twisted it hard enough to snap it in half. He was quick to grab it's head and slam into to the ground knocking it unconscious.

"Prime!" the large mech turned around and spotted Bumblebee running towards him along with Megatron, the two mechs were sporting minor injuries only.

"This is a battle we can't win" Optimus stated looking at his mate "We need to get out of here while we still can"

"Cyclonus is in the Med Bay, Ratchet said it's serious" Sighing Optimus looked down at Bumblebee who was leaning heavily on one leg.

"Megatron get Bumblebee to the ARK have First Aid check his leg over" the yellow mech looked up at his leader with a small smile

"What about you?" Megatron asked placing a hand on his sparkmate's arm

"I'll hold them off until everyone is clear, I'll head back as soon as I can" Megatron looked down at Bumblebee who was watching some of the other mechs retreat back to the ARK, the yellow mech looked up at them both.

"I'm going to go and help Cliffjumper back" he said pointing at the red mini who was attempting to dodge some Insecticons. The two mates watched as Bumblebee ran off before Megatron turned to face him.

"I am not leaving you out here to fight them on your own" Prime was quick to pull Megatron clear of an Insecticon before decapitating it.

"Megatron I will be fine, I just want you to get back. I won't be that long I promise you"

"No!" Megatron protested grabbing Optimus' face and making him look down at him, "I am not leaving you to fight on your own, please don't make me leave you" Sighing Optimus gave him a quick kiss

"Megatron get back to the ARK. If not for me then for Maximum and Silverbell, you know they're going to be terrified. You're their carrier and they need you"

"That's not fair bringing them into this!" he protested before sighing "Fine I'll go but you had better get back in one piece got it?" Prime nodded with a smile, he gave Megatron one more kiss "Don't get hurt"

"Go" Optimus said with a chuckle, for a moment he watched his mate run off before taking something out of his subspace. Looking down at the small device he turned to look at his mate's back, with a sigh he shut his optics and clutched the device tighter. "I'm sorry Megatron, forgive me"

* * *

Ratchet finished with Cyclonus' repairs and stood back, gently moving the mech he checked there were no more injuries he had missed in his mad rush to save the mech's life. Satisfied he hadn't missed anything Ratchet went about checking the IV was doing it's job, turning to look at the Med Bay doors he walked over and looked out. Immediately Galvatron and Ultra Magnus were on their feet, Ratchet indicated for them to go inside. Galvatron ran over to Cyclonus' side and looked at the large weld on his head, sighing he gently traced the edges of it.

"Is there any permanent damage Ratchet?" Ultra Magnus asked standing beside the medic

"That is what I need to talk to you both about" Galvatron looked over at them

"What do you mean Ratch?" the concern was clear in his voice

"Cyclonus' processor suffered some damage, I've run several scans and it looks as though there's the possibility he may not remember everything"

"He's lost his memories?!" Galvatron shouted looking at the medic in shock. Magnus placed a hand on his arm

"It's a possibility" Ratchet reassured "Not definite but even if he has suffered some memory loss it shouldn't be permanent, his self repair systems have taken over now and should repair any damage."

"Thank you for what you've done Ratchet" Magnus said turning to Galvatron "We'll have to wait and see" Just as Ratchet was going to say something a loud explosion shook the ARK.

"What the frag?!" Ratchet roared running out of the Med Bay closely followed by both Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus.

"OPTIMUS!" the three mechs heard Megatron scream, upon getting to the entrance of the ARK they saw Ironhide holding Megatron by his waist. In the distance a large column of smoke was just beginning to settle "LET ME GO! OPTIMUS!" Megatron was frantically clawing at Ironhide's arms in an attempt to get free, tears were rolling down his face as he struggled. Galvatron ran over to his brother and grabbed him by the face "I can't feel him!" Megatron sobbed looking at him

"Ironhide, Ratchet with me! Galvatron stay here with Megatron!" Magnus ordered, Galvatron wrapped his arms around Megatron and held him close

"I can't feel him Galvy! Why can't I feel him?" Megatron sobbed leaning heavily against his brother

"I don't know Megs, he's going to be fine I know he will. He's got you and your sparklings to come back for" Galvatron soothed

"Oh Primus! Maximum and Silverbell! They're going to have felt his end of the bond cut off!"

"I'll have Bee go and check on them Megs don't worry" Gently sitting Megatron down against the wall since he couldn't get him to leave the entrance.

_"Magnus?" _Galvatron called across his bond to his sparkmate

_"We've got him but he's in a really bad way, fragger set off a bomb near his location. He killed all the Insecticons but may very well have killed himself." _Looking down at Megatron Galvatron inwardly sighed _"Ratchet can't stabilise him here we're going to have to bring him back, make sure Megatron isn't there it's not a pretty sight."_

_"Megatron isn't going to move Magnus, I'll try and keep his back stop him from intervening." _Galvatron then turned back to his silver brother who was looking towards the smoke, tears still rolling down his face. Sitting down beside him he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"They've got him Megs, he's alive. Badly injured but alive, Magnus said you don't want to be here."

"I'm staying, he's my sparkmate. I don't care how badly hurt I'm staying here for him." Sighing Galvatron went silent and remained by his brother's side until they brought Prime back to the ARK.

* * *

When Galvatron walked into the Med Bay the next day to check on Cyclonus he saw Megatron sat by Prime's side, the red and blue mech's armour was charred in several places as well as missing in others. Megatron looked up and smiled sadly at him, quickly checking Cyclonus was still stable he went over to Megatron.

"How bad?" he asked

"Left leg almost completely severed, shrapnel in almost every part of his body. Parts of his armour burnt onto his protoform and a large piece of shrapnel wedged in his sparkcase." Galvatron winced "Ratchet said he's going to have to stay on life support for a while. He's having to take the shrapnel in his sparkcase apart bit by bit, it's too dangerous to try and remove it in one go. He's also go to go through physiotherapy to be able to use his leg again."

"He'll be fine Megatron, Ratchet is the best there is" Galvatron sat in a chair beside Megatron

"I just want to know why he would be stupid enough to set off a bomb"

"He probably thought it was the only way to stop the Insecticons, granted it was but it was still a stupid move. How did you explain it to Silverbell and Maximum?" he asked genuinely curious as to how Megatron explained to the two sparklings that they wouldn't be able to see their father for a while.

"I just told them that their daddy was hurt and would have to stay in the Med Bay for a long time. They weren't too happy but I told them that if Ratchet allows it they'll be able to see him when he's better." Megatron looked away from Optimus's face and looked at Galvatron. "How's Cyclonus?" Galvatron turned and looked down at the ground

"Processor damage, Ratchet thinks he may have lost some of his memories" giving a sad chuckle Galvatron turned back to him "How is it it's always our sparkmate's who get hurt?"

"Oh how I wish I knew" was Megatron's reply "I wish I knew"


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! :D! Been writing like a mad woman to get this done! With all my essays and the computer being against me it's taken forever! Sorry the chapter is so short forgive me!**

**Please review but no flames!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing!**

* * *

Megatron sat on the edge of Optimus' berth, gently stroking one of his mate's damaged antennae. He still couldn't work out what possessed his sparkmate to blow himself up, looking over the unconscious form of his mate his optics looked over the vast amount of damage. Welds covered his chassis most of his armour missing due to the severe damage, Ratchet and Wheeljack were both working on making him some new armour since his was unable to be repaired. The spark monitor was beeping steadily in the background while the IV fed fresh energon into his systems.

The Prime's left leg had to be completely rebuilt and as such he only had a stub where his leg should have been, that was going to take a lot of time and patience before he would be able to walk properly again. Part of Optimus' protoform were badly burnt and covered in a soothing gel in order to try and soothe the pain and reduce the burns, there were going to be scars there for many years to come possibly forever. His sparkcase, that was something Megatron couldn't help but whimper when he looked at it. A large shard of shrapnel was still embedded in his sparkcase, being too dangerous to remove until Optimus was stable it had to stay. Needless to say it didn't make him feel comfortable knowing that if that shard shifted it would extinguish the fragile spark beneath the broken body.

"Oh Optimus" he whispered looking back to his sparkmate's face, his mask had been removed so Ratchet could repair the damage done to his face. Tracing one finger along a scar going from his left optic to his chin Megatron sighed, he wasn't going to be able to sit there forever drowning in melancholy. No. His sparklings needed him and he needed to be the strong carrier in order to keep them calm. "You are such an idiot but I still love you" leaning down Megatron gave Optimus a chaste kiss before standing up. "I'll come back later. I love you" With a sigh Megatron walked over to the door, casting once last glance over his shoulder he looked at Optimus' still form before turning back around and leaving.

* * *

Both Ultra Magnus and Galvatron walked towards their unconscious mate, Cyclonus was hooked up to a spark monitor just to be safe. The purple mech sat down in one of the chairs and lent over kissing his mate's helm, while Ultra Magnus perched on the side of Cyclonus' berth.

"Hey Cyc" Galvatron whispered "We just came by to say we love you" Magnus took Cyclonus' hand in his own and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Ratch said you're healing well and that you should be able to wake up soon, when you do we'll be here for you" the two mechs lapsed into silence as they watched their sparkmate's faceplates for any sign of him waking up. With a sigh Galvatron lifted his helm and looked into Ultra Magnus' optics, the blue and white mech sighed and pulled Galvatron close to give him a quick kiss.

"He'll be ok Galvy" Magnus whispered nuzzling him gently.

"I know, I'm just worried you know what Ratchet said about the possibility of him losing some memories. I'm just scared he won't remember us."

"Only time will tell Galvatron, but if he does forget us then all we can do is try and help him as much as we can." Turning back to Cyclonus Magnus reached a hand out and gently stroked his faceplates, "Everything will be fine, just you wait and see." Just as Magnus finished speaking Ratchet walked in and instantly both mechs were watching him, the medic turned to face them both as he approached Cyclonus.

"Good you're here" doing a quick scan of the unconscious mech Ratchet hummed in thought.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Ultra Magnus asked wondering why the medic was glad that they were already there.

"I've been monitoring Cyclonus a bit closer the past few hours, it looks as though his processor is recovered enough for me to wake him up now." At this both mechs perked up at the though "I've already given you the warning about his memories, if he hasn't forgotten anything then I can let him out tomorrow. If he has though then I'm going to keep him in until I can determine if there is anything I can do."

"We understand Ratchet, go ahead" With a nod Ratchet walked over to one of the cupboards and took a syringe out, walking back over to the IV he stood beside the berth. Looking down at Cyclonus and pondering whether he should be waking the mech up just yet, then turning to look at the two mechs beside him. The choice was clear he had to wake up Cyclonus and find out what the real damage was. Injecting the fluid straight into the IV Ratchet stood back and waited.

Galvatron's spark hammered against it's casing as he watched Cyclonus for any sign of movement, after a few minutes he was beginning to worry that Cyclonus wouldn't wake up. Ultra Magnus squeezed Galvatron's shoulder in a silent sign of comfort, a quiet groan however had the two sparkmate's on their feet in an instant.

"Step back don't crowd him" Ratchet ordered as he stood over Cyclonus watching his optics flicker. "Cyclonus? Cyclonus can you hear me?" When the purple mech's optics finally onlined completely, he blinked several time wincing at the bright lights of the Med Bay. "Cyclonus?" at the mention of his name the mech turned to look at the medic "How many fingers am I holding up?" Ratchet asked holding up his right hand

"Four?" Cyclonus croaked reaching a hand up to rub his optics.

"Good" Galvatron's smile almost broke his faceplates as he moved to look down at his sparkmate, Ultra Magnus hovering just behind him.

"Thank Primus you're ok Cyc" he sighed in relief smiling at him "We thought you weren't going to wake up at one point." Cyclonus turned his helm to look at the two of them for a moment, frowning slightly he continued to look at them. "Cyc?" Galvatron asked apprehensively. "Cyclonus?" The next words spoken by the injured mech shattered Galvatron's spark.

"Do I know you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I apologise for taking so long! I have no excuse apart from dislocating my shoulder XD! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it isn't one of my best but I want to get this one done and then work on some chapters for my other fics. **

**Disclaimer- Transformers isn't mine sadly, no matter how much I wish it was. Maximum and Silverbell belong to SpeedStreek360.**

**Please review but don't flame or I will send Grimlock to bite you.**

* * *

_"Thank Primus you're ok Cyc" he sighed in relief smiling at him "We thought you weren't going to wake up at one point." Cyclonus turned his helm to look at the two of them for a moment, frowning slightly he continued to look at them. "Cyc?" Galvatron asked apprehensively. "Cyclonus?" The next words spoken by the injured mech shattered Galvatron's spark._

_"Do I know you?"_

Galvatron looked down Cyclonus in slight horror, Magnus moved around Galvatron's side and took Cyclonus' hand. The purple mech turned his head to the side and blinked up at the city commander. Shaking silently Galvatron turned his head away to hide his tears, Ratchet put his hand on his arm and gently pulled him off to the side. Cyclonus looked up at Magnus who looked down at him.

"Cyclonus, do you know who I am?" Red optics roamed over him as Cyclonus looked at him, turning back to his face he slowly shook his head. Ultra Magnus kept the panic he felt inside not showing his fear to him "Do you know what planet you're on?"

"We're on Cybertron aren't we?" Galvatron managed to calm himself down and moved to stand beside Magnus; looking down at Cyclonus.

"Yes we are" Ratchet said as he walked over to them, both mechs looked at him in confusion while Cyclonus nodded. "What's the last thing you remember Cyclonus?" Reaching a hand up the purple mech rubbed his optics trying to think, "Take your time" Placing his hand on his shoulder Ratchet looked at him "If you can't remember don't worry"

"I remember my talking with my creators, leaving the apartment and then...nothing" Ratchet frowned "Who are you?"

"My name's Ratchet, I'm the chief medical officer here. You were attacked and suffered severe head trauma as a result. You've been unconscious for a while." Turning his head to Galvatron Cyclonus' optics roamed over him.

"I feel like I should know you" He commented studying both Galvatron and Ultra Magnus; Ratchet coughed catching Cyclonus' attention again. "What's going on? Why do I feel like I should know all three of you?" Sighing Ratchet looked down at him and placed a hand on his arm" Please, what is going on?"

"It looks like you've lost quiet a bit of your memory Cyclonus" The purple mech's red optics brightened in what looked to be fear "I'll run some tests and we'll find out how bad the damage is, whatever the result is though there is no reason to be afraid. This is Ultra Magnus and Galvatron they can fill you in on everything that has gone on." Slowly he turned to look at Galvatron and Magnus nodding them over "Excuse us for a moment Cyclonus" Taking the two mechs over to the side he started speaking quietly to them "Talk to him but do not tell him that you are sparkmates just yet, hopefully his memories can be jogged. I'll run some deep processor scans but hopefully the damage won't be too great."

"What if it's permanent?" Galvatron asked "What if we can't jog his memories?"

"If you can't jog his memories then you can try merging sparks and sharing memories, that way he will have the memories he's lost. While they won't be the same they will at least allow him to understand what has happened and who everyone is" Nodding the three of them looked over at Cyclonus who was looking up at the ceiling, Ratchet walked back over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "I'm just going to run some tests, they're not going to hurt but don't move otherwise it will effect the results. If you do feel any pain tell me and I'll stop." Slowly Cyclonus nodded and watched as Ratchet moved to get his equipment.

* * *

Megatron hummed quietly to his sparklings as he paced his quarters trying to get the two of them to calm down; Silverbell was sniffling as she cuddled against her carrier, Maximum looked up at his carrier with tears in his optics. Moving over to the two small berths he gently placed the now recharging Silverbell down on her berth and wrapped her in a blanket; standing up straight he looked down to his son.

"What's wrong sparklet?" he asked quietly walking out of his sparkling's room and into his own

"Papa" Maximum whimpered looking around for his father, sighing Megatron held him closer

"Papa's not very well at the moment Maxi, he's with Uncle Ratch until he gets better"

"Get better?" he asked quietly looking up at his carrier with tear filled optics

"Yes Maxi, Uncle Ratch is helping Papa get better so he can come home sooner" Accepting the answer Maximum curled up against Megatron's chassis content with playing with his shoulder armour; a quiet knock at the door had Megatron gently putting his son down before going to answer the door. Opening it he smiled at the mech standing there, First Aid was shaking slightly looking at one of his commanders. "Aid? Is something wrong?" He asked noticing the medic shaking

"Nothing's wrong sir, Ratchet asked me to tell you that Prime is off life support and that he was going to remove the last of the shrapnel today" Moving out into the corridor Megatron kept the door ajar and looked at First Aid

"What else?" First Aid sighed and moved from one foot to the other before speaking

"Ratchet wanted to know whether you wanted to be there just in case something goes wrong." The silver mech leant against the wall looking down at the ground for a few moments; finally he looked back up to the young medic

"The chances?"

"About a 60 percent chance that something could go wrong" Covering his mouth Megatron said a quiet prayer to Primus before turning back

"And there is definitely no other way?" When First Aid shook his head Megatron nodded slowly "I'll be there in a few I just need to find someone to look after Silverbell and Maximum for me" Turning he slowly pushed open the door to his quarters and saw Maximum playing with some blocks left out; standing in the doorway he watched his son amuse himself, so innocent and unaware of what was going on around him at that moment in time. "Primus really likes to ruin things for everyone doesn't he?" Was the quiet question, placing a hand on Megatron's shoulder First Aid looked at him.

"I can watch them, Wheeljack and Perceptor are going to help Ratchet. I'm not needed" Looking at him Megatron nodded and turned back to his son; walking into his quarters Megatron made his way over to Maximum who looked up at him and smiled. Reaching his arms out to be picked up, chuckling Megatron swung his son upwards and nuzzled him gently, giggling Maximum hugged his carrier and smiled.

"Maxi I've got to go and take care of something, Aid's going to stay with you and Bell while I'm gone. I want you to be good for him ok?" Nodding Maximum leant up and kissed his cheek

"Yes Mama" Smiling at the human name his son had chosen for him he kissed his own cheek and placed him back down on the ground; immediately the sparkling went back to playing with his toys. "Aid play?" He asked looking over to the medic with bright optics, smiling behind his mask he walked over and sat down beside him "Here" Handing a yellow block to First Aid Maximum turned back to his small tower he made.

Megatron smiled at the two of them before going into the sparkling's room; smiling at Silverbell as she twitched in her recharge he walked over and knelt beside her berth. Reaching a hand out he trailed his hand over her helm taking note of some features that resembled her father, leaning over he gently kissed her helm. She turned over onto her side and subconsciously grabbed his arm and hugged it to her chassis; smiling he kissed her once more and carefully pulled his arm out of her grip.

Standing he left the room and quietly moved around his son and First Aid leaving them to play, walking out of their quarters he shut the door. Walking towards the Med Bay his thoughts drifted off thinking about the worst case scenario that could happen; before he knew it he was stood outside the door staring up at the Med Bay doors. Taking a deep intake he placed one hand on the door, slowly pushing the door open he spotted Ratchet and Wheeljack immediately, Optimus' unconscious form lying on the berth still on life support.

"We're going to move him into theater" Ratchet said "Did you want to come inside and stand with him or stay out here?"

"Can I stay with him?"

"Of course" Straight away Megatron was by Optimus' side taking his hand in his, looking down at the visible piece of shrapnel in his mate's chassis. 'Please Primus don't take him from us, please' Standing to the side he watched as Ratchet very carefully removed some wires from Optimus' arm before they moved his berth into theater. Looking down at him he watched as Ratchet and Wheeljack began to remove the armour around the metal shard; watching as the two mechs slowly began removing it piece by piece.

"Frag it all!" Ratchet shouted after a few hours "Wheeljack clamp that line!" The inventor immediately had his hand on one of the main energon lines as energon began flowing out at a fast rate; Megatron's hand flew up to his chassis clutching his hand over his spark as he felt a sudden sharp pain.

"Ratchet! What's going on?!" He asked in fear seeing more energon flow from his mate's chassis

"The shard nicked his main energon line he's losing energon faster than we can seal it!" Both mechs were a flurry of movement as they tried to prevent anymore energon loss. The spark monitor going haywire before dropping drastically, Megatron shouting out in pain as he felt Optimus' spark begin to fade and the spark monitor emitted an ominous beep.


End file.
